School Liasons
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Shinobu walks in on Miyagi teasing Hiroki storms out and later on that night Miyagi gives him some lovin!


Miyagi X Shinobu

Shinobu's POV

I was walking through the halls of Mitsuhashi University I was heading to Miyagi's office after a meeting with my father the dean. I sighed as I approached the door keeping the fact I liked men and the fact that I liked Miyagi in particular from my father was going to be hard work.

I opened the door to see Miyagi wrapping his arms around Kamijou. I growled and Miyagi froze Kamijou just sighed and pushed him away. I huffed, throwing my bag in Miyagi's face before storming out the office.

I heard Miyagi yelling my name and telling me to come back and let him explain but I just kept going. That was when I bumped into my dad in the halls. He looked at me a rather worried expression on his face. "Shinobu what's the matter? And what are you doing still here?" he asked.

I looked away as Miyagi approached us he greeted the dean. My father apologised for my behaviour. Which Miyagi said didn't matter. He grabbed my wrist "Shinobu's staying over my house today I hope you don't mind," Miyagi said.

"Of course I don't," father replied. I was about to retort when Miyagi pulled me into an empty class room.

"Don't storm off like that. Let me explain," Miyagi said as he tried to catch his breath. I stayed silent as I glared at him. "It isn't what it seems Shinobu I was just teasing him." I glared harder at him. "Listen Shinobu, Kamijou already has someone who is very special to him that he loves so please stop being jealous."

He approached me placing one of his hands on my scowling cheek. "How many times do I have to tell you that I love you and only you," he whined. I sighed heavily as my face started to soften up a little. Miyagi smiled a little at me. I wanted to kiss him but it was far too risky in school it was almost guaranteed someone would disturb us.

Soon enough Kamijou opened the door "Professor you have a class to teach," he said in an annoyed angry tone. "Hai, hai," Miyagi replied and shooed him. When Kamijou was out of site Miyagi quickly pecked me on the lips whispering "come to mine after school I did already tell your father you're staying over." I nodded as I blushed up at him.

Miyagi's POV

I was way too distracted while I was teaching all I could think about was Shinobu under me moaning shivering mess calling out my name in pure pleasure. I was rather glad that this was my last class of the day as the thoughts that ran through my head caused me to have a bulge in my pants.

I packed my things away as the class ended and headed to my car. I got in and started to drive back home and was delighted to see Shinobu standing outside. Wicked thoughts ran through my mind as I parked my car. I got out and locked it before heading to him. He smiled as I approached him and I smiled back at him.

Opening the door we both walked in. Before Shinobu could say anything I pulled him close to me and kissed him deeply. He was blushing but kissed me back eagerly. As we broke apart he spoke in a teasing tone, "did someone miss me." I growled lowly and pounced on him we both crashed to the floor.

"Of course I missed you. Missed you too bloody much," I almost whined.

He smiled up at me with a blush that reached his ears. "I missed you too Miyagi," he said in almost a whisper. I smiled and kissed him again my hands sliding up his shirt as they played with his nipples. Shinobu moaned his eyes half closed as he gazed at me with lust filled eyes.

I grinned and attacked his neck with my mouth biting hard. He moaned more and I smirked. I harshly undone his buttons on his trousers and pulled the zipper down before pulling his trousers off his boxers falling with them. Shinobu's hands found my shirt as he moaned softly. He fidgeted with the buttons trying to undo them.

Getting pissed off with the buttons he ripped my shirt open. I groaned in displeasure "Shinobu that was my favourite shirt," I told him though it was a lie.

"I'll buy you a new one," Shinobu replied as he pulled it off me.

Shinobu's POV

I was a moaning mess underneath Miyagi. I felt over his chest smiling at the little gasps I received. I smiled at Miyagi "I love you," I whispered.

He smiled and kissed my cheek "I love you too Shinobu-Chin," he replied.

"M-Miyagi... fuck me..." I said blushing like crazy as I looked at him. He removed my pants and boxers quickly his eyes lusting for me.

He looked a little surprised at my request but nodded. He put his fingers to my mouth telling me to suck which I did when he thought they were wet enough he removed them and pushed the gently at my entrance. "You ready?" he asked and I nodded.

He pushed his fingers in twisting and scissoring me it was a little uncomfortable but I didn't complain. After a while he removed his fingers and I felt something much larger pushing at my entrance. I closed my eyes and tensed up waiting for him to push in. "Relax Shinobu-Chin," Miyagi said softly.

I nodded and done as I was told relaxing as he pushed in to me I almost screamed in pain. He bent over and kissed me gently "it's ok just relax it'll feel better soon I promise," he whispered. He pushed into his hilt sitting there for a while letting me get used to the unusual feeling of being so full.

"M-move!" I demanded at last.

With pleasure Miyagi pulled almost all the way out and then thrusted in keeping that pace for a while before he started to thrust harder and faster into me. We were both moaning. "S-so tight... S-Shinobu-Chin..." Miyagi said quietly. I blushed as I moaned.

After a couple of minutes both of us came at the same time. Miyagi fell on top of me before rolling off allowing me to breath. Miyagi rose to his feet and picked me up bridal style carrying me to the bed. He dropped me on the bed gently, kissing my forehead. "Good night Shinobu-Chin," he whispered as he climbed in beside me.

The End


End file.
